Este amor que siento por ti, bastardo
by lovinosboyfriend
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten.  Disclaimer: los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya.


Habia un día hermoso con un sol realmente lleno de energias, España y Romano estaban cosechando tomates.

-Maldición! Que calor hace! Haa...le diré a ese bastardo que tomaré un descanso.

Romano caminaba por los campos de tomate buscando al español...pero no lo encontraba...-Oye~ España~ España~ España~ dond- eh? ESPAÑA!

-Eh? D-donde...estoy? Dijo el español.

-En tu casa pues...te desmayaste mientras cosechabas los tomates...bastardo eso te pasa por querer ir a cosechar tomates con este sol.

Romano se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y salió.

-Eh? Acabo de recordar que mañana es el cumpleaños del bastardo...y si le prepa...ro algo?...Q-QUE MIERDAS ANDO PENSANDO AHAHAHAHA~ EL BASTARDO...-suspiró-

Al regresar el italiano traía consigo un plato de deliciosa pasta preparada por él...

-Ohoho~ Romano! Es para mí?

-C-callate, es solo porque te desmayaste...no andes pensando otras cosas.

-Ah~ esto está delicioso!

El español disfrutaba del plato que le había preparado su joven amante.

-Gracias...Romano -le sonrió-

-D-de nada...

El español, puso sus manos alrededor del rostro del italiano, y le dió un corto, pero un profundo beso lleno de pasión...el italiano sorprendido...abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cual tomate.

-M-MALDICION. No me cogas asi de desprevenido, b-bastardo...maldición.

-Lo siento Romano, pero lo tenía que hacer hehe~

Romano hizo un puchero, del cual el español se rió y salió.

-B-buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, Romano

*Al día siguiente*

-España...te traje el des- eh? Donde se metió este bastardo? Eh? Una nota...

"Romano~ me fui a mi fiesta de cumpleaños con Francia y Prusia, vuelvo en la noche."

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH. Bastardo! Hijo de [censurado] aparte de que es su cumpleaños me deja a mi solo! Lo voy a mataaaaar. Ojalá se vaya a la [censurado]

Romano salió del cuarto diciendo todo tipo de majaderías, en todos los idiomas...y de la A a la Z

Quizás...ya que no está aquí, le deba hacer...algo...? PERO SOLO PORQUE ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS, NADA MAS!

Se sentó en la silla para ver que podría hacer y que ingredientes comprar...despues de todo, se decidio por hacer un pastel.

Salió de la casa del español para dirijirse al supermercado. Mientras iba caminando, veía a toda la gente alegre y divertida, no pudo evitar sonreír, pues le recordaban al carismatico español.

Al regresar a casa, puso todos los ingredientes en la mesa y puso manos a la obra. -Bien, es esto, con esto y luego lo batimos hasta que quede así, oh, ME SALIO~

deberia convertirme en pastelero(?)-

Cuando el pastel estuvo listo, Romano, lo decoró con glaceado de color amarillo y rojo tal cual la bandera de España, lo puso en la mesa del comedor y esperó sentado hasta que España regresara.

Después de dos largas horas, Romano ya se había quedado dormido, claro, antes de eso haber dicho unos cuantos insultos hacia el español.

-Romano~ ya llegué~ Romano? Romano~ Romano~ Roma-eh?- -Y-ya regresaste? Bastardo, porque te fuiste? y de paso llegas dos horas después de que hice el madi-Romano, fue interrumpido gracias a un abrazo que le dió el español, tan profundo y lleno de amor.

-B-bastardo! Q-que haces? Sueltame! Maldición!-

-Romano, gracias.- España lo miraba con un rostro lleno de cariño y ternura, como si fuera lo más importante de su vida, (y lo era).

-P-pero, si solo te hice un estúpido pastel...

-No importa- Respondió el español. -Esto para mi significa mucho, gracias Lovi~- Dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-D-de nada...maldición.- Después de esa frase, España quedó sorprendido y por impulso, (el cual tenía siempre) lo besó; cogió la punta de su barbilla y posó sus labios encima de los del italiano. Pero este, al intentar escapar, el español lo cogió de sus caderas y lo abrazó fuerte, al presentar esta reacción, el italiano no pudo más y se dejó llevar...

—E-Espa-ah~ n-no ahí, no...mmh~—

—Calmate...cuantas veces ya hemos hecho esto?—

—CALLATE! MALDICIÓN!— —Es-es que aún no me acostumbro a esto y peor si lo estas haciendo tu -—la rápida charla del italiano, el cual solo el español podía entender, fue interrumpida por otro beso, esta vez, más apasionado y mientras eso, su mano, iba bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna del italiano y la empezó a masajear, cada vez más rápido y junto con esto, los gemidos del italiano eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

—Bueno, mi querido Romano, ha llegado la hora— España tomó el lubricante que estaba en el cajón en una mesita de noche, lo puso en sus manos y empezó a introducir sus dedos en la entrada de Romano.

—O-oye, d-duele, mal-maldición.— Al sacar sus dedos, España, puso las piernas de Romano en sus hombros y empezó a introducir su miembro en la entrada de Romano.

—O-oye no TAAN-AH~— España, ya lo había empezado a embestir. Los gemidos de Romano eran eco escuchandose solo en la habitación.—Es-paña...Espa...y-ya no puedo.—

España lo siguió embistiendo hasta que el italiano no pudo más y se vino, unas cuantas embestidas más y el español también terminó.

—Te vienes demasiado rápido, hombre.

—CÁLLATE, maldición.

España, sonrió.

Romano, (aunque no lo crean) también.

España lo besó.

Y Romano, lo disfrutó.

Al día siguiente.

—ROMANO! ROMANO! LEVANTATE~ ES UN DÍA HERMOSO~ VAMOS. A. COSECHAR. TOMATES.~~

—C-C-CÁLLATE, MALDICIÓN! DEJAME DORMIR. NO QUIERO.

—POR FAVOOOOR~ ROMANOOO~ ROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOO~

Romano se enojó más de lo que ya estaba y le dió a España con uno de sus potentes cabezasos en el estómago.

—Bien, iré. PERO SI TE DESMAYAS DE NUEVO NO HARÉ NADA Y TE DEJARÉ AHÍ TIRADO.

—SIIIIIII~ ROMANOO~ Te amo~

—C-cállate, maldito, por tu culpa me duele el trasero.

España salió corriendo a su gran jardín donde estaban los rojos y deliciosos tomates.

Romano, en la puerta, viendo como su amante corría.

—Yo también te amo, bastardo.— Dijo en voz baja y sonrió.

Y así Romano y España pasaron su día, cosechando...abrazando y besando.

Fin.


End file.
